Stanford University
by Larkafree
Summary: AU:Alpha!Gabriel Omega!Sam Sam wants to attend the prestigious Stanford University, but his Alpha father is concerned with his unmated Omega going to school half way across the country. Dean's out right refused to accompany his little brother so Sam's best friend Gabriel steps in with the solution. He is willing to chaperone Sam whilst at the school. Sabriel. Destiel. Smut
1. Chapter 1

**This is in Honour of Sam Winchester's birthday today! I love me some moose ;-)**

**I originally didn't plan this to be a huge story but it's sorta ballooned to 25,000 words. There will be Destiel in this story as well, but the main focus is Sam and Gabriel's journey. It's mostly cute and funny but there is some emotional parts too. Violence is minimal as well, although Gabe and Dean swing a punch or two, lol.**

* * *

It was hard to tell who was more devastated by the knowledge that Sam was an omega, his father, his older brother or himself. The drive home from the doctor's office was the most awkward half hour of Sam's life. No one spoke, no music was played and no one even looked at one another.

As soon as the car was stopped in the family's driveway Sam jumps out of the backseat and runs. Dean means to go after his little brother, but John grabs his oldest son's leather jacket, "let him have some time. I think we all need it, to wrap our heads around this new development."

Dean growls at being kept in the car, but after a few moments he nods and agrees with his dad.

Sam's feet hit the pavement and he doesn't stop until he is running up his best friend's driveway. Gabriel has been Sam's closest friend and confidante since they were like five years old. He frantically knocks on the door, impatient to talk this out with Gabriel.

The shorter teen answers the door in a pair of jeans, button down shirt and bare feet. He smiles when he sees Sam at the door. His expression falters when Sam just pushes past him, entering the front hallway in a hurry.

"Sammy, what's up?" Gabriel closes the door and turns to face his friend, concerned.

Sam's hands go to run through his hair, anguish obvious. "I... can't... omega," is all that comes out of his mouth as he tries his best to verbalize his very distressing diagnosis.

Gabriel grabs his friend by the elbow, leading him to the couch. "Sam, calm down. Give yourself a few breaths to get your thoughts together."

Sam huffs and pulls at his plaid shirt, pulling it off his shoulders in an attempt to lower his rising body temperature.

Gabriel sits beside his friend and rubs circles into Sam's broad shoulders and back. He hears Sam take a slow deep breath."Okay, now what about omega?"

Sam closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am an omega."

Gabriel's hand stops mid-circle when he hears this. "What? How is that possible?"

Sam groans as he sits back, collapsing against the couch.

Gabriel pulls his hand back before Sam squishes his arm between the couch and his friend. He thinks quickly and comes to the conclusion that this information doesn't change who Sam is. He's still the same guy as he's always been. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Sam just calm down and relax."

Sam gets his breathing under control after five minutes and calms down enough to sit up and accept the cup of hot cocoa Gabriel offers him.

The two teens spend the next hour not talking about Sam's medical surprise, but talking about Sam and Gabriel's plans for the upcoming summer. They want to go camping, visit an amusement park and even road-trip a bit.

After two hours Sam's cell phone vibrates. Sam groans as he pulls the phone from his back pocket and looks at the name. "It's Dean."

Gabriel nods and waits for Sam to answer it.

Sam stands up and turns away from Gabriel as he accepts the phone call. "Hey Dean, I'm sorry. It's just I didn't know what to do, where to go, or what to do. I'll be home soon, I promise."

Gabriel sees Sam nodding and knows that Sam is going to need to go home.

Sam ends the call, pocketing his phone. He turns to face Gabriel. "Thanks Gabe, it means so much to me that you calmed me down." He reaches out and grabs Gabe, pulling him into a quick hug.

Gabriel gasps, but hugs back. "No problem Samquatch." He pats his friend's back as he leads Sam to the door.

Sam returns home to Dean sitting on the front porch, waiting for him to return. "Oh thank God Sam." He pulls his taller, but younger brother into a pretty strong bear hug.

"Geez Dean, I only went to Gabe's, it's not like I ran away." Sam chuckles sheepishly, cracking a smile. Gabriel's friendship has helped him through quite a few situations over the years and he's thankful to have someone he can talk to and bounce his wild and sometime's crazy ideas off of.

"I know, I know, it's just I... ya know what never mind." Dean pulls away from the hug and walks to the front door, walking in to announce Sam's back.

That night while the three Winchester men sit around the kitchen table eating their pizza and drinking their cokes John starts the dreaded conversation Sam never wanted to have.

"Sam, listen about today."

"Dad, can we not talk about it just yet?" Sam puts his slice of veggie pizza back on to his plate, suddenly not finding the food as appetizing as before.

"I know you don't want to but we need to."

Dean looks to his dad then his brother, nervously.

"Why? Why do we need to bring up the fact I'm breeding stock!" Sam stands up ready to storm out of the kitchen and head for his bedroom to sulk.

John rubs his eyes, dreading the topic as much as his youngest son obviously is. "Fine Sam I'll give you a few days to come to terms, but I promise you we will talk about it."

"Whatever, Dad!" Sam takes the steps two at a time and slams the door to the bathroom in his frustration.

Dean and John are left at the table to clean up. Dean is the first to stand and clear the plates, tossing the slice of pizza Sam was eating in the garbage can.

Dean hates to see his brother in this much distress. He'd give almost anything to spare him this, but he can't. John was so proud when Dean was diagnosed as an alpha four years ago on his eighteenth birthday. He can tell John is disappointed, it shows in the way he looks at the pizza in front of him and how he stands up, heading for the living room to watch some television before bed.

The atmosphere in the Winchester home is tense for the following three days, John barely looks at Sam while in the same room and Sam avoids being in the house longer than absolutely necessary.

Sam hates his body; it feels like it's betrayed him. To be an omega is degrading, he can tell his dad is fighting an internal battle to not show his disappointment at the heartbreaking news.

Gabriel has been supportive of Sam's plight. He makes sure that Sam takes the heat suppressants that the doctor prescribed for him and keeps his friend close while at school. Sam is grateful for Gabe's protectiveness; it's nice to have a friend that's not looking down at him. Luckily no one at the high school knows about Sam and he plans to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Sam is in better spirits when he comes home holding his acceptance letter to Stanford University. There's no place he'd rather go, nothing he'd rather do with his life than study law and become a big shot lawyer, or at least that was the plan before he got the devastating news of his gender. He knows that omegas can study to become lawyers, but it's just harder to prove themselves in the field. Sam is certain he can do it, if he concentrates solely on his studies, no getting distracted by alphas or betas.

He tosses the acceptance letter at Dean as he walks into the kitchen to grab an apple before dinner. Dean looks at the envelope and pulls the letter out. He reads and smiles, "congratulations, Sammy I'm so happy for you, full ride even, very impressive."

Sam beams as he grabs the letter and envelope back and heads upstairs to finish his homework.

When Sam's called down for dinner two hours later he can sense something's up. It shows in the way Dean and John are already seated at the table. Sam sits down and looks from one to the other.

John's the first to speak up, "Sam, you know that this was coming. I wanted to give you more time to adjust but it seems my hand has been forced. Dean tells me you've been accepted to Stanford with a full ride no less."

Sam looks at Dean with a restrained glare. Dean can't keep anything from their dad. Sam steels his expression and looks to this father, "yes, and I'm going. It's always been my goal to study law and someday become a lawyer."

"Yes, yes I know, but you see there's an issue now." John looks at Dean then turns his head to glance out the window.

Sam looks confused, it's a paid scholarship, what's the issue and how come it feels like it's connected to the news of his status.

"You're an omega son, and that's nothing to be ashamed of, but it creates a problem, sending my unmated omega son off halfway across the country, without knowing he'll be safe. Alphas and even betas can be aggressive and I refuse to let you go."

Sam stands up abruptly, kicking the chair back as he gets to his feet. "WHAT? How dare you deny me the one thing I want the most in my life!" Sam looks to Dean and sees he's averting his eyes. Clearly they've talked about this without him. "Dean! You can come with me, can't you?"

Dean gulps and shrinks down in his chair.

John clears his throat, "no he can't. He has a job here, with Bobby and me at the shop. I'm not willing to let Dean walk away from his job here to babysit you for four years. It's been settled, you aren't going and that's final. You can attend a community college in the area, night classes are prolly best so Dean or myself can be there for you, in case something happens..." He trails off as he sees the anger in Sam.

Sam is at his boiling point. First he's deemed an omega, which is disappointing amongst itself and now he can't even go to his first choice university 'cause he needs protection, as if he's a child or helpless. As he turns to storm off he feels someone grab hold of his wrist, but he's in no mood to talk anymore. He violently pulls his wrist away from whoever has him and storms out of the house, grabbing his coat as he exits.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy. I feel like I have lost a large portion of my readers over time... Show me you're still here by favouriting and following and REVIEWING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are AWESOME! Thank you for all my follows and favorites and reviews. Gold Star for first review goes to none other than aLoggedInReader. feralfamilyof7 gets a gold star as well for the longest review I've gotten in a while.**

**Thank you to xXTenshi88Xx, unexpecteddreamz, luceyrosegray, LeeMariejack, dragonrose21, Chichi-10018 and a guest for leaving some much appreciated love. **

**I promise lots more Sabriel interaction in this chapter and some flirting by Gabe and random people too.**

* * *

As soon as Sam's out of the house and running down the street he pulls his phone from his back pocket and speed dials.

Gabriel picks up after a few rings, "Heya Sammy."

All Gabriel hears is gibberish, and knows something's wrong immediately. "I'll be right there Sam, meet me at the park." He ends the call and heads out the door.

Sam is sitting in the swings at the local park when Gabe strolls up the pathway and sits beside his best friend. They just sit, swinging slightly for a good five minutes before the silence is broken.

"I got accepted to Stanford today. Got the letter, full ride."

"Sammy that's great!" Gabriel goes to give a high five when he notices Sam's not moving. "What's wrong?"

"Well according to my dad it's not safe for me to attend, seeing as I'm a fragile omega and can't protect myself." The sharp and bitterness to Sam's tone is very obvious.

It takes a moment for the words to sink in for Gabriel. "So you need a chaperone or something?"

"Yeah, but Dean's not allowed to accompany me." Sam twists his foot in the gravel, very distraught.

Gabriel thinks for a moment, letting his feet move him forward and backwards slowly. When an idea hits him he stands abruptly. "Ya know Dean's not the only alpha you know. Stanford is my choice university too."

Sam is confused for a second before it dawns on him. "You're going to Stanford?"

Gabriel nods confidently, "I sure am Sammy!"

Sam stands and pulls the shorter man in for a bone crunching hug in his excitement. "That's great! Dad can't argue now. Thank you Gabe, you're the best!"

Gabriel gasps for air, patting Sam's back in distress. "Air Sam."

Sam pulls away, ducking his head, "sorry, I can't wait to tell him. Will you come with me to tell him?"

Gabriel looks over at his best friend uncertainly and nods, "sure Sammy, anything you ask."

Sam practically drags Gabriel down the street and up his driveway. He tosses the door open and pulls Gabriel behind him into the living room where Dean and John are watching a football game, drinking beers.

"Dad, I'm going to Stanford! You said I needed protection and I found it. There's nothing you can say to keep me from going now. It's fully funded." Sam beams with pride.

Gabriel on the other hand hides behind Sam's huge frame, fearful of challenging John's dominance so openly.

John puts his recliner down and places his beer on the end table. "Is that so? Gabriel, you are willing to chaperone my son and keep the peace, protecting him from both betas and alphas that try to claim my son?"

Gabriel gulps but steps out from behind Sam's shadow to address Sam's father properly. Sam needs him now more than ever and he knows he can't fail him, not when he has his heart set on Stanford. "Yes sir, he'll be safe under my watch, I assure you."

John sizes the smaller Alpha up, deciding if he can potentially physically and mentally handle the task.

Dean looks at Sam and Gabriel, watching the way they stand in proximity of one another. Sam is holding Gabriel by the wrist, but Gabe doesn't show any sign that this is not something he is okay with. An alpha doesn't get talked into doing something he doesn't want to do unless it's family. This intrigues Dean, but he doesn't say anything. He's just happy Sam is going to get to go to his dream university and doesn't have to settle for community college. It nearly broke his heart when John deemed Dean not allowed to accompany Sam and refused his youngest son his happiness so soon after discovering his gender. Dean stands up and grabs Gabriel's hand to shake it first. "Thank you Gabriel, I know how much this means to Sammy."

Gabriel beams when he gains Dean's approval, John may be more difficult to win over but Gabriel and even John himself know Sam and Dean will work him down, eventually.

It takes John a week to agree to Sam going to Stanford with Gabe. He understands Sam wants this more than anything and Gabriel has not shown any interest in Sam as a mate. He gives his blessing, reluctantly.

Sam is ecstatic to hear the news. He runs up to Gabriel, grabbing him around the waist, swinging the alpha around in his excitement.

The pair spends the next few months of summer making plans, packing and just having a great time together.

Dean sees the happiness in Sam's eyes everyday and knows it's the best decision.

* * *

Dean takes a week off from work to help Sam and Gabriel get settled at the school. He drives the pair in his Impala, packing it to the max with clothes and books, mostly it's all Sam's stuff and just a few bags and boxes are Gabe's. At first Dean was confused as to why the other alpha's family wasn't driving him to California, but ultimately it doesn't matter.

Sam gets housed in the residence on campus since he's on a scholarship. Gabriel not having such luck gets a room in a small house not far from the campus. He wishes he could be closer to Sam, purely for protection, oh who's he kidding, there's more to it than that. It his fault though, he missed the residence cut off date for mailing in his forms. In the end it's not a huge deal, Gabriel's family can afford to pay the last minute tuition and housing costs.

They attend lectures and do their homework, though Gabriel complains constantly about the workload. Sam rolls his eyes, knowing it's just in his best friend's nature to be cranky about homework.

One time Sam is studying under a tree by the main lecture hall. Gabriel breaks into a run when he notices that Sam's not alone. Leaning against the oak tree trunk is a buff looking guy. Gabriel uses quick strides to get there as fast as he can. "Hey Sammy, you started without me I see."

Sam gets to his feet, brushing the grass off his butt. "You were still in class and I got bored. Jordon here was just telling me about this study group he's holding tonight. I was thinking of going, do you want to join me?"

Gabriel takes one whiff of the guy and smells the arousal coming from the guy, thankfully its beta and not alpha or Gabriel just might have to use his smarts to win this. "I don't think so Sammy." He slips his hand around his friend's waist and pulls him closer to him.

That's when the guy gets offensive. "I don't think you're his type, never seen such a small alpha in my life."

Gabe chuckles, "I was supposed to be just as tall as him," he points to Sam with his thumb, "but the inches got used in other places." He makes certain to wink at the beta threateningly. When the guy doesn't get the hint he growls.

Gabriel laughs as he sees the tough looking guy walk away, briskly, looking back once.

Sam pushes Gabriel away from him with a chuckle. "What was that Gabe? It was just a study group, geez."

Gabriel looks up to Sam and shakes his head. "That guy was not interested in the same sorta studying as you are. His idea of studying anatomy was using his tongue to examine every inch of you including watching how your body reacts to his scent." He pushes Sam playfully. "He wanted to mate you Sam."

All Sam can respond with is an eloquent, "oh."

"Now come on, I'm starved and I hear there's fresh strawberry pie in the bakery down the street."

* * *

After that incident Sam uses his nose more to make sure there's no sexual intent in the people talking to him. Time passes fairly quickly for them. They both take a Greyhound bus home for the holidays.

As the friends are sitting on the bus, Sam in the aisle seat, so he can stretch his legs, Gabriel leans in and whispers into Sam's ear, "ya know I refer to my dick as Sam these days... 'cause he sure is big to hang out with such a small guy."

The statement catches Sam off-guard and he just shakes his head, chuckling quietly as he ruffles through his bag. When they get to the bus station Dean is there to pick them both up and drives them home. Gabriel grabs his bags and walks the two blocks to his house, knowing that Dean wants to spend time with his little brother which he hasn't seen in weeks.

Sam is checked over thoroughly by his dad, making sure he's not been hurt or marked in anyway. John seems to use every chance he has to interrogate Sam on his life, shaking his head at how Sam thinks he is going to get his law degree. Sam's thankful when it's time to go back to university.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel are studying in the library on a Saturday afternoon. Sam has his books spread out on a small desk in the corner of the study section. Gabriel is working at the next desk over.

Sam barely notices when a tall blonde alpha with striking blue eyes approaches him. "Hey there, you look like you know your way around the library, seeing as you have quite the book collection, would you mind giving me some help?" The man leans down to get close to Sam.

Gabriel growls low in his chest at the blatant display.

Sam looks up, getting a good look at the man in front of him and shrugs.

Gabriel pipes up before this gets out of hand. "I'm afraid WE can't do that. WE have plans for the afternoon and they include a whole lot of chocolate sauce," he eyes the alpha up and down, "but not you." He smirks as he shrugs nonchalant.

The alpha raises an eyebrow at the shorter alpha, looking from the omega to the alpha. He gulps when Gabriel puts his hand on top of Sam's and growls threatening.

As Sam looks at the retreating form of the alpha he glances to Gabe's hand still covering his own and looks up."What was that all about? He just wanted help."

Gabriel tuts as he gathers up his books, putting them into his bag and clearing Sam's desk as well. "I'll tell you later, but first we need ice cream and that chocolate sauce, pronto."

Sam chuckles as he picks up his remaining books and follows Gabriel out of the library, heading for the dorms.

* * *

**I would like to inform my readers that this fic has reached critical length at over 35,000 words and still going. Every night I sit down, opening my laptop and ideas of what to write next just flow from my fingers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks goes out to LeeMarieJack, aLoggedInReader and ladynarutochan for reviewing.**

**There's some Gabriel and Dean not getting along in this chapter and Sam having a revelation, so prepare for some emotions.**

* * *

It's just two weeks into the beginning of the second semester when John sends Dean to go check on Sam at Stanford.

The bowlegged alpha finds his way to the dorms pretty easily but can't enter them due to the security measures. He's even more shocked to learn that Sam's no longer residing in them. He does some asking around and finds Sam's address off this pretty blonde named Jess. She's definitely what Dean looks for in a lay, but he can't get distracted right now he's on a mission and best complete it before he thinks with his dick.

Dean drives the ten minutes to the apartment building he was told Sam lived in. Dean rings the buzzer for the unit listed as Mr. Trick. The door clicks a few seconds later, allowing Dean to enter the foyer and head for the elevator, pushing the seventh floor button and waiting for the doors to close.

Dean exits the elevator and heads for his brother's door, knocking on it with three quick raps. He's not really prepared for who answers the door.

Gabriel opens the door with a grin "Hey Dean-o didn't know it was parolee check-in day. If I'd known I would have dressed better." He gestures for him to come in.

Dean chuckles hollowly as he enters the apartment, looking around as he pulls his jacket off and places it on the back of a chair in the kitchen, which is miraculously spotless. "So where's my brother?"

"Getting his bell rung," Gabe jokes, but realizes too late that Dean doesn't see the humour in the joke. "I'm kidding he's at the grocery store."

Dean gets in Gabriel's face immediately, "And why aren't you there with him?"

Gabe looks at Dean with anger, pushing Dean off him. He unwrinkled his shirt as he goes into the kitchen to get away from Dean. "Simple, Sammy's not a baby. He can go shopping on his own. He insists he's capable and I believe him. I assure you he's taking his heat suppressants regularly and has not had any problems with unwanted flirting, thanks to moi."

Dean watches Gabriel with suspicion, assessing the alpha.

Sam enters the apartment to witness the fist fight to rival most others. He puts his paper-bags full of food down by the door and attempts to break the brawl up. He pulls Gabriel away from Dean and shouts in a distraught voice, "get out!" at his brother, pointing at the door.

Dean grabs his jacket and heads for the door, stopping to throw a death glare at Gabe.

Once Dean has left Sam heads to the kitchen, coming back a few moments later holding a bag of frozen peas, "here."

Gabriel asks confused "why are you here with me and not giving peas to Dean?"

"Because I have to make sure that Dean didn't hurt you, stupid. Why did he attack you anyway?" The tall omega rolls his eyes, not understanding why Gabriel doesn't see the logic.

"Uh... I kinda hit first." Gabriel puts the bag up to his cheek to soothe the sting.

"... Why?" Sam gives a confused look of his own.

"'Cause he told me I'd better never hurt you, 'cause you can do much better than being with me!"

"Bullshit, like there's anybody better than you?" Sam shakes his head in frustration.

"... THEN WHY AREN'T WE TOGETHER?" Gabriel throws the bag of defrosting peas on to the kitchen table to storm out.

"What?"

"Sam, you can't say stuff like that and then go on ignoring every hint I've ever given you. Hell, they aren't even hints anymore. I did everything but draw you a picture. Do you want a picture? It'd probably be a couple of stickmen fucking, but if that's what you need..." Gabriel huffs as he collapses into a dining chair.

"Are you serious?" Sam stands with his hands by his side, clearly not getting what his best friend's saying.

Gabriel gets to his feet in shocked outrage. "Am I... am I... am I serious? Am I freaking serious? Have you ever heard me say that I want to study law? Before you said you wanted to do that but couldn't because of your dad?"

Sam drops into a dining chair as well, sitting beside Gabriel. "I..." he shakes his head in shock, "didn't know," he mumbles into his hands.

Gabriel scoffs as he pushes the chair away from the table and stands up to leave.

Sam sits at the table, hearing Gabriel leave but not sure how to go about telling him that he seriously just wants to concentrate on his studies and never wanted to get involved with someone for exactly this reason. He pushes off his chair and makes his way to Gabe's bedroom door, knowing that's where the alpha went to cool off. Sam knocks on the door and waits for a response. When he doesn't get one he decides to not invade his friend's space. He talks through the door. "Gabriel, it's not about you. It's not that I don't..." he trails off trying to find the right words. "I just can't hook up with anybody, least of all an alpha. I can't! You know what that would mean! Drop out of Stanford, get mated formally, get knocked up and spend the rest of my life the way everybody always says an omega would anyway. I have dreams, Gabriel, you know that!"

Gabriel pushes off his mattress, furious with Sam's reasoning. He abruptly opens the door, looking very angry. "Yeah, I know that. I know all of that, because I know you! You really think I'd go after you, if I wanted all that? Okay, sure, you'll be the one to have the kids, if we ever had any, but that's the only thing here that's not up for debate." Gabriel turns and stalks back to his bed, face planting it.

"What?" Sam follows the alpha into his room.

Gabriel huffs as he flips over and sits up on his bed, back resting against the wall. "Who needs a formal mating ceremony anyway? You don't want one? Fine! To hell with it."

Sam looks at his friend, burrowing his brow.

"I'd have thought you'd have heard of birth control, Sammy, but I'll gladly educate you on the topic, if thinking that I'll knock you up immediately is what's keeping us from happening. You will get your degree, you'll be a brilliant lawyer and I'll not be anywhere in the picture if you don't want me, but if any of what I just said changes your mind, I'll also gladly be the proud guy in the background saying 'That's my Gigantor!'"

Sam looks away, peering out the small window by Gabriel's bed. He bites his lip, pondering what the alpha's ranting at him. "It's just... I..."

"What, what is it Sammy?"

"You really mean it? All of that? You'd wait for... the mating? For having kids? You'd let me...?"

"I'll be your freaking stay-at-home alpha, if that's what you want. Just picture it, me waiting for you with little Gabe Jr. on my hip, cooking dinner for my lawyer mate." Gabriel crosses his arms as he rants.

Sam sucks his bottom lip, biting on it. "They're going to talk about us."

"So? I always like being the one who causes the scandal better than being the one just talking about it." Gabriel scoots forward, letting his feet hang off the mattress.

Sam hangs back for a minute trying to get the words out to express his current emotions. He wants to be a lawyer more than anything but he never thought he would find an alpha okay with that, staying in the background and allowing him to live his dream. He doesn't want to blink just in case it's all a dream and when he opens his eyes he wakes up in his bed, disappointed.

Gabriel is getting worried about his friend when Sam leans against the wall and just sorta slides to the floor with a thump. He's towering over the omega within a second, making sure he's not fainted or anything. He doesn't get any verbal response from his friend when he asks if he's alright and leans down to check Sam's breathing and heart rate. Both are rather accelerated, but Sam's forehead doesn't seem overly warm.

Gabriel pulls up some floor beside his best friend and waits. He slowly pulls Sam's gigantic hand into his lap and massages it in hopes of getting Sam to come out of his protective shell. It works.

Sam starts to get some movement back in his body after ten minutes of sitting on the floor with his knees pushed up against his chest. He looks down at his left hand cocooned inside both of Gabriel's. A smile spreads across his face at the thought of being with Gabriel. He never thought his best friend cared enough to follow him across the country, but he did and has. Gabriel has been the perfect gentleman when they are alone even. Its one thing to show his protective side in public, but to not act upon your physical attraction in private is superior.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah Moose?" Gabe looks up at Sam, tilting his head up to see Sam's face.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I did, all the time, but you never listened to the meanings. I'm sincere ya know."

Sam nods and squeezes his friend's hand. "I believe you. I've wanted to wait until after university to find my mate, even before I found out I was an omega, but I can't seem to concentrate with all the scents in the air. It's distracting, my body wants something my mind does not."

"Sam, we can be together before we're official. It will help you keep control of your urges too. Denying yourself sex can be more stressful than your workload itself." Gabriel grins, "trust me I know."

Sam gives a confused look before Gabriel elaborates. "Simply put having you in this apartment and not touching you has been my most stressful test. Luckily the walls aren't paper thin and the shower has good water pressure." The alpha chuckles and winks.

Sam flushes a nice rosy red in his cheeks as he averts his eyes. "Actually the walls aren't as thick as you think. I do hear you sometimes and it gets me flustered in ways I can't explain. It always ends the same way though, with my hand around my cock, jerking off listening to you."

"Wow Sam, that's good to know. Just means I shoulda moaned your name."

Sam can only nod in response, not trusting his voice.

The alpha clears his throat as he lets Sam's hand fall from his lap and starts to stand up, brushing his butt off from the hardwood floor that he hasn't swept in weeks. He has never really been one for cooking and cleaning, but he's damn well going to try for Sam. He reaches a hand out to help the gigantic man on his floor up to his feet as well.

Sam looks up, his long hair covering his forehead and smiles. He lets Gabriel try to pull him up, laughing when it takes the small alpha pulling with both hands and putting some of his weight into it. The tall omega lets out a surprised gasp when Gabe pulls him into his intimate space and chuckles.

They both stand frozen in place for a moment before Sam leans down, closing his eyes. Gabriel unconsciously stretches up, closing his own eyes as well; their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Both men open their eyes slowly. Gabriel reaches his hand up to stroke Sam's cheek tenderly.

"See, it's not so bad is it?"

Sam grins as he wraps his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"We still need to tell Dean."

The alpha narrows his eyes at that statement. He was hoping to avoid that conversation for... at least until the end of the year.

"Not right away, but at some point."

At this Gabriel shrugs and pulls away, needing the personal space so he can think without the omega's scent clouding his judgement. Sam does smell amazing and being this close to him for such an extended period of time has not helped the painful throb he feels in his jeans. As Gabe gets distance he realizes he better find Dean and apologize for his behaviour, if he wants to win over Sam's family and get permission to mate Sam he has to not piss them off more than necessary.

And the first hurdle is Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Next Chapter introduces Castiel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks goes out to aLoggedInReader, LeeMariejack, pink. chocolate. unicorn, feralfamilyof7, Hajjie, gothichic and Katlover98 for reviewing.**

**I worry that parts of this story don't flow or make sense but I have been reassured by my bestie and proofreader otherwise.**

* * *

"Where are you going, Gabe? I thought we were going to, ya know..." He trails off bashful.

"Oh we will but first I need to find your damn brother and repair that bridge before he talks to John and I lose all credibility and you get yanked from here. I know how alphas' minds work and if John feels you are in jeopardy here he will order Dean to pull you from school as soon as he can. This is damage control. Where would he go after a fight?"

Sam sits on Gabriel's bed and ponders, "Well he tends to frequent bars but he doesn't know the area all that well. I'm coming with you." He stands up, ready to follow the alpha out of the apartment.

"No. This is between Dean and me. I'm going to have to apologize and submit, and I'd rather you not witness that."

Sam sits back down, defeated. It really sucks being the inferior of the group. Even though he hasn't submitted to Gabriel he knows, in his mind, that this is his alpha and he best obey. He nods, sitting with his hands in his lap.

"I don't mean it to sound like an order, it's just I want to preserve some of my manliness with you."

"I get it Gabe. Go, I'll be here, waiting for your return, like an obedient omega. Never question your alpha."

Gabriel is stopped on the spot at this. He deflates at the tone Sam uses. He's heard it before, omegas aren't meant to question anything their alpha says. But he knows that's not Sam, never has been! His best friend always fought for what he wanted, defied his father to come here and now he's just rolling over and submitting. It breaks his heart.

"Don't do that. Sam, I know you better, prolly even better than your own brother. I never want to hear you use that tone, ever. If you want something, tell me. Don't let your status keep you from getting what you want. Get your stuff and let's go. Just don't judge me, okay?"

Sam perks up and nods. They are out the door of the apartment and walking down the hallway when Sam stops and looks at the door of their neighbour's. Gabriel stops as well and listens.

Coming from the other side of the door is Dean's voice. Gabriel nods his understanding and knocks on the wooden door.

A few seconds later the door is opened to reveal a tall, skinny looking guy with dark black hair and blue eyes. He stares at Sam for a second before his attention is brought back to Gabriel. "Hello," he stands strikingly still, waiting.

"Hey Castiel, just thought you could help me with something. Sasquatch here seems to have lost his brother, have you seen this tall blonde guy with green eyes and an attitude?"

At that moment they hear a chair scrape across the floor and hear boots hitting the tile floor. "It's okay Cass."

Gabriel looks at his neighbour and quirks an eyebrow, "Cass, eh? I thought you were strictly against nicknames, Castiel."

The dark-haired man looks down, sheepishly and steps aside to let Dean to the door.

"Gabe, don't even start. I'm not listening to anymore of your bullshit, I called dad and Sammy is coming back with me. The only things I wanna hear outta your mouth is agreeing to help pack Sammy's things and no arguments."

Sam clears his throat when Gabe looks angry and ready to pounce. When that doesn't stop the death glaring contest the omega puts his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, gently pulling him back. "Castiel, could we possibly come inside to have this conversation rather than allowing the entire floor to hear this?"

Castiel nods and waves his hand, indicating for them to enter. "Of course Sam, Gabriel, come in."

Both men walk inside, Sam thanking his neighbour as he slips through the threshold.

"Dean has been rather upset and I invited him in for a warm beverage to help him calm down. Please sit down. I'd appreciate it if no one fought in my home." He looks to both alphas before stepping to the counter to pour more cups of coffee. He sets the two mugs on the table and motions for them to help themselves to cream and sweetener.

Dean watches Sam intently, looking for any hidden tells from his brother. Gabriel grabs the sugar and starts pouring spoonfuls into his coffee, after five Sam gives a look and the alpha shrugs and puts the spoon down and attempts to take a sip. He makes a face but continues to drink. Sam adds a little bit of cream and stirs, watching Castiel sit down in the only remaining chair, which happens to be between Dean and Gabriel, seeing as Dean has his back to the wall.

They drink their coffees and glare at one another. Castiel looks from Dean to Gabriel and gulps.

Gabriel is the first to finish his drink and sets the mug down to look over at Sam first, just to get his courage before he gravels. "Listen Dean, I don't think we got the entire conversation before. I might have over reacted... I am sorry that I attacked you, but you need to know that I would never allow Sam to come to harm, he is my best friend. I will protect him, including his honour with my life, if I feel it is threatened. He is an adult, and before you interrupt me, he might be an omega but I'm sure he can defend himself in public social situations. It's the more private ones I think are the issue, which is why I walk him to classes and look over his shoulder, metaphorically. I don't want him to leave Stanford without his law degree and I know you don't either. So I ask that you call John back and tell him that Sam is safe here and protected." The shorter alpha looks over at Sam, slipping his hand off the table and sneaking it under the table to rest upon Sam's knee.

Dean watches Gabriel apologize and plead for Sam's dream. He knows his orders and he's not one to question his father on something before, but it's true when it comes to Sam and what he wants there is a soft spot in his heart. He hates himself for not being there for his little brother. He was willing to quit at the garage to relocate just so Sam could come here. He is thankful for Gabriel's offer to protect his baby brother; it's mostly jealousy that Dean feels. He's angry it's not him being there for Sammy. He might be seeing things where there isn't. He huffs and pushes his coffee mug away. "Fine, but just know I can take him home if I think he's in danger, even from you. Just 'cause you haven't doesn't mean you won't." The tall alpha turns to look at his brother, "Sammy you have our number if you ever feel threatened, even if it's by him."

Sam makes eye contact with his older brother and nods, "I will Dean. You need to stop worrying about me. I trust Gabriel as family."

Dean sighs, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of Sammy. Do you know how to say no to a potential alpha?"

Sam gulps, his Adam's apple quivering, a bead of sweat forming on his brow as he licks his lips in an attempt to not give away his secret, "Of course I do Dean, I'm not a child, plus Gabriel doesn't let anybody get close enough to proposition."

Gabriel beams with pride, "Damn right I don't Sam! Those alphas are animals when they catch the faintest hint of omega."

That's when their gracious host makes himself shift uncomfortably.

Dean looks at Gabriel with a searching look. Both alphas are caught in a stare when Castiel jumps up from his seat and gathers up the empty mugs, making for the kitchen sink in a hurry. Sam is the only one not preoccupied enough to inquire.

"Castiel, is something wrong?" Sam stands close but not in the dark-haired man's intimate space.

He turns after placing all the ceramic mugs into the sink and leans against the lip of the counter, crossing his arms protectively. He whispers something that Sam doesn't catch.

The omega moves closer, "I didn't catch that, can you repeat it?"

Castiel looks over at the table with the two alphas staring at one another uncertainly, "I said I didn't know."

Sam is confused at the vague comment, "didn't know what, Castiel?"

"Didn't know that you were an omega." Castiel looks down at his tiled floor.

"What difference does that make?" Sam takes a step back, fearing Castiel is a danger.

As the stress from Sam makes it to the air both alphas snap out of their trance and are standing on either side of the tallest person in the apartment in a second.

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean touches Sam's arm, feeling the tightness in his muscles.

"Sam, its okay, relax." Gabriel places his hand around Sam's wrist and squeezes.

Out of the two alphas Sam leans into Gabriel's space and nods.

Dean notices Sam's indifference to his touch and looks over to see Castiel gone. Dean finds Castiel across the room, hand gripping the closet door tightly. That's when it clicks in for him. Castiel's fear is thick in the air. Dean is down on his knees instantly, "Cass? It's okay." The blonde alpha slaps at Sam and Gabe's ankles and points.

Sam is confused but follows Gabriel and Dean's actions of crouching on the floor. As he gets to his knees he sees Castiel.

"We aren't gunna hurt ya. See?" Dean crawls towards Cass, slowly.

Gabriel pulls Sam back, away from the other two.

As Dean gets closer Castiel tenses but kneels down when he sees Dean in a non-threatening stance. As the alpha gets close enough he reaches out, "see, it's just me, Gabriel and Sam are over there."

It takes a few minutes before Dean and Castiel stand back up. Dean is leading Cass back to the table to sit down.

Sam has been quiet during the entire crisis and wants to know what happened. "Dean?"

The taller alpha nods at this brother and sits down in the same spot as before. "It seems Cass here is not a beta like I thought, it's my fault. We got defensive of you and triggered panic in Castiel."

Gabriel nods his head in agreement. "Omegas will run when cornered by that much alpha. I'm sorry Castiel."

Castiel just nods, clearly on the verge of tears.

"So you're saying if I was cornered by an alpha I'd do that too?" Sam leans towards Castiel, trying to comfort him.

Dean looks at Castiel and nods, "pretty much, it's partially instinct, partially training. We had no idea though, sorry again."

Castiel looks at Sam and hangs his head in shame.


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thanks to LeeMarieJack, aLoggedInReader, carryonmywaywardidjit, Chichi-10018 and Feralfamilyof7 for reviewing.**

* * *

The tall omega scoffs and gets to his feet, "Come on Castiel, I think it's time we had a private talk, without all this alpha in the air." He reaches his hand out to Castiel.

The shorter omega nods and gets to his feet, following Sam out of the kitchen and into a room. Sam chuckles that it's the bathroom, he should know it's the same floor layout. Once the door is closed Castiel collapses upon the toilet lid. Sam leans against the counter.

"It is not something I am proud of." Cass whispers, covering his face.

"Trust me Castiel, I understand. It's okay."

"You have Gabriel protecting you and your brother, Dean. I have no one, once my parents find out I am going to be taken from school just like you."

"Your parents don't know? How can they not know?" Sam looks at the bathtub, trying to figure out how that is possible.

"I have not been home in years, and when I was home my parents were not there much. I have been independent since I was sixteen. I take heat suppressants and wear scent blockers; it has kept me safe and hidden until now. I should not have let it happen, I know you and Gabriel, and I know he is your mate, but it was just too overwhelming with Dean there too, separately, I can handle the panic."

"Damn, now I feel ten times worse. Wait you knew Gabe is my mate?"

Castiel nods, looking down, "he follows you around, always smiling when you are with him. When you first moved in I was sure there would be so much noise coming from your apartment, but it has been rather quiet." The shorter omega shrugs, rubbing his arms.

"We haven't, ever. In fact I didn't even know he liked me until Dean punched Gabe today. We are going to try though." Sam's hand moves to the back of his neck, to rub his neck nervously.

Castiel smiles, "that is great Sam; I hope the best for you."

Sam looks up and gets a whiff of a strange aroma, "can I ask you an odd question?" Cass nods, "do you have a special air freshener in here? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it's just the smell is getting distracting."

Castiel's ears are tinged with pink when he averts his eyes and shifts in his spot. "No, it is not an air freshener, it is me..."

Sam's brow quirks up in intrigue, "what do you mean it's 'you'?"

He stands and looks out the tiny window by the bathtub, "it is a hormonal reaction, to a potential mate, Dean and Gabriel can smell it. Have you not ever been taught what it means to be an omega?"

Sam pushes off the countertop and rests his hand on the other omega's shoulder awkwardly, "I did have sex Ed in school."

Castiel shakes his head and looks up to the taller man. "That is just the general stuff. There are things you are supposed to be taught... guess your father did not arrange that... no matter, I can teach you, if you want. Dean knows how to approach non-threateningly, so I know your father was not totally ignorant."

Sam thinks back to the doctor's office and does remember the nurse handing his dad a pamphlet, but he didn't think anything of it. "It's Dean, isn't it?"

Cass nods, looking over at the taller man.

"I know he doesn't have anyone, but I don't want you to think I'm saying go for him."

Cass gives a faint smile and crosses his arms. "He does smell good, and I do not sense any conflicting smells."

"So you're saying I should be able to sense out potential mates?" Another nod in ascension, "do you mind if we open the door or window? It's getting rather strong."

Castiel reaches and opens the window. "Safer than the door, trust me. Dean is getting antsy, it is faint but I can tell."

"He'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Have you ever seen him in a rut or any alpha for that matter?" Castiel looks at his friend critically.

Sam takes a moment to think and shakes his head no.

"It can get violent, I have witnessed it first-hand."

"What does that mean? Have you been attacked in the past?"

"It is part of being us, Sam. Not all of us have a knight in shining armour."

"But I can't believe Dean would ever do such a thing and not with me there."

"You have a lot of respect and faith in your brother, do you?"

"We have been quite close and Gabriel is another alpha I'd trust with my well-being."

Cass watches Sam's body language and agrees, "You believe it too. You need to be constantly watching the people in your vicinity's body language and always be sensing the air too."

Sam nods in understanding, "Okay, I will."

"If you believe in Dean's self-control are you willing to test it, right now?"

Sam's eyes go wide in shock. Castiel is going to prove a point to him and it might end very badly. He hands a cell phone to the taller omega and walks for the bathroom door. He unlocks it, opening the door slowly. Sam can hear the chairs moving in the kitchen, he's unsure if it's because the alphas heard the door opening or caught the scent. The dark-haired man motions for Sam to go first and points to the phone.

Sam looks down and sees a number pre-dialled, just waiting to be called. He walks out of the bathroom, hoping his brother doesn't fail. Sam stands in front of Gabriel and Dean, hoping to block an attack if he's wrong. He hears the intake of breath from both men and closes his eyes, praying, but keeping his hand gripped around the phone.

Sam waits while Castiel walks back into the kitchen. Nothing happens, Sam looks to Dean first and sees he's breathing through his mouth, not his nose anymore and sees the same thing from Gabriel. The shorter omega keeps eye contact with Dean the entire time, moving around the group to sit in the chair closest to the front door.

Dean watches Cass carefully, making sure to not stare him down and sits down in the spot from before, back facing the wall and opposite from Castiel. Sam finally exhales and lets the phone out of his grip and places it on the table between him and Cass as he sits down. Gabriel takes the only seat left, across from Sam and beside Castiel.

"I did not expect that." Castiel looks down at his feet, slightly confused.

Dean gives a throaty chuckle, "you wanted us to pounce, why?"

Castiel mumbles, but Dean catches it, "to prove a point."

"What point are you hoping to prove? Both me and Gabriel are civilized, I've tested him myself." Dean leans back, getting away from the scent marginally.

"Your pack alpha never got him tracking lessons or any skills he should have for being out on his own." Castiel squints, eyeing the alpha across from him. "He is essentially like a defenceless child."

Dean narrows his eyes at the accusation, "what are you talking about? Sam went for lessons, didn't you?" Dean turns to get confirmation from his brother and sees him shake his head. Both alphas' heads turn at this.

They both clue in at the same time. "WHAT!"

Dean screams, "Fuck me!"

Castiel mumbles a willing plea, but otherwise keeps quiet.

"Dad never told me anything about me needing to know anything on top of my knowledge from school."

"That's bullshit! He knows all omegas need to know how to defensively protect themselves. I find it hard to believe he'd neglect that, knowing Sam would get attacked without it."

Gabriel tightens his grip on the glass table. Anger overtakes his mind. Sam reaches across the table, placing a hand on top of Gabe's smaller one.

"Breath Gabe." Sam takes a deep breath, "I think he was hoping I would be attacked and then he'd have his proof that I can't attend university and I would be too scared to argue him on the point anymore. Dean, he did it on purpose, you follow his commands blindly, but you need to question his reasoning on this."

Gabe nods, "I agree with Sam on this, Dean, John knows this and blatantly disregarded Sam's safety. How can you not see the problem?"

"I just can't believe it."

Castiel pipes up, timidly, "not all alphas look out for their pack. What Sam says makes sense to me, I disagree with the logic but it is not like it is something new. I can teach Sam what he lacks."

Dean nods his agreement and stands to shake Castiel's hand to seal the agreement. Castiel stands up but tentatively walks to Dean, extending his hand. As Dean gets in close to Castiel he surprises the omega by kissing his hand instead of shaking it.

Castiel blushes profusely by the action, freezing on the spot. No alpha has ever courted him. Dean takes the flush as a good sign and pulls him in closer, hugging him.

Castiel loses his caution, being this close to such a physically pleasing alpha. He tilts his head to the side, letting Dean get the most potent of whiffs.

Dean's body stiffens as he backs away. "I'll be back, just need to make a call." He runs from the apartment, making for the elevator in a rush.

Sam watches the social interaction between his neighbour and his brother with a clinical point of view, taking in account the body posture and mannerisms. He's never seen his brother act like that and it makes him laugh a little.

Castiel turns to look at Sam with a smirk and a wink.

Gabriel covers his mouth to chuckle. "That was cute. I know I shouldn't laugh, it's just it was Dean and he lost control in such an adorable way."

Sam looks at Castiel then to Gabriel for an answer. "I'll explain later, just give me a call when you are ready to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**A special thanks goes out to aLoggedInReader, LeeMarieJack, Chichi-10018, luceyrosegray, The Third Biker Scholar and a guest for reviewing.**

**I'd like to announce to all, this is where the 'M' rating gets earned. It's never going to be as graphic as I'd like but I'll survive knowing it's my porn and I have shared it with the world to enjoy.**

* * *

Sam nods to Castiel how he will call him as Gabriel is pulling him out of the apartment by the clasped hand and back into their apartment.

Gabriel has the door unlocked and open in record time. He shuts the door to grin up at his best friend. "Dean is very smitten by Cassie. You shoulda seen him while you two were in the bathroom, twitching, paranoid like he did something wrong."

Sam shakes his head, "let's talk about that later. Right now I need to know what it feels like."

"What feels like, Moose?"

"To have a mate, I feel something. Can you sense it?" Sam looks down at the shorter man.

Gabriel grins, "Of course I can smell it, but I'm a gentleman and would never mention it unless it was attracting other alphas. Just remember you are mine."

Sam shudders at the possessive statement. "Gabe, say that again and I may need to make you scream it."

"Such a sweet talker, aren't ya?" The alpha leads the omega towards the bedrooms, kissing him passionately. Gabriel kicks Sam's bedroom door open and doesn't even bother to flick the light on, just tosses the omega onto the bed. Gabriel unbuttons his shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a heap.

Sam groans at the sight, having never seen such a display of confidence. He gazes up and down Gabriel's bare torso, hungrily. He's being bombarded by scents and urges with every passing second.

Gabriel smirks as he leans down on the bed and helps Sam with his shirt and jeans. He claims the omega in heated kisses, mouths working in tandem. It takes Sam not kissing Gabriel for more than five seconds for the alpha to realize something is wrong.

"Wait, Gabe, wait." Sam pulls away, trying to get the personal space to think.

"What is it Sammy?"

"We can't."

"We can't what?"

"Do this. We can't do this. I'm not on birth control and I don't want to have to drop out. We have to stop, Gabe." Sam sits up and shuffles to the headboard, effectively losing contact with the alpha.

The alpha huffs and jumps onto the bed with a grin. "The pill is just one method of contraception Samquatch. Don't be so rigid, there is the invention called condoms."

Sam shakes his head, "I can't risk it. My career is worth more than my sex life, you know this."

Gabriel rolls off the bed and sits on the floor, deflated. "Sam, you can't just expect me to turn it off in a second."

"I'm sorry Gabriel."

"I know, it's just I thought we decided we could try."

"We can, but first I want to be on the pill."

Gabriel nods, as he gets to his feet and walks out of the room. He has always had really good self-control but Sam is pushing him to the limits today. He shuffles to his own room and sits on the bed, rubbing at his throbbing erection, moaning quietly.

Sam hates himself for stopping it but needs reassurance that Gabriel is being genuine about waiting for the official mating until after he gets his degree. He gets off his bed to go to the bathroom to jerk off instead, as he stands up he sees Gabriel's shirt on his floor and decides he needs to explain himself better or else he risks losing their friendship. When he leaves his room he sees Gabriel's door open and peeks inside. The sight before him nearly breaks the huge omega's heart. Gabriel is turned away from the door, hips thrusting, hands obviously around his hard cock. Sam takes a few steps inside the room and hears the moaning and telltale sound of skin against skin contact. As the man gets closer he also hears what sounds like sniffles. Gabriel is crying as he jerks off. That's a sign of a true gentleman.

Gabriel walked away from a hormonally ripe omega and jerks off in private rather than forcing the omega to go through with what he doesn't want to, even though he did at first and changed his mind. That takes superhuman self-control to do and yet Gabriel did it, for Sam, to protect Sam from the alpha in him. Sam can't stand by and watch Gabriel beating himself up and being so miserable, especially since it's within his power to help his best friend.

Sam walks all the way into the room and sits on the bed, reaching his hand around the smaller man's body. He covers Gabriel's hand with his own and takes over the rhythm. It doesn't take the alpha more than a single stroke to realize someone's on the bed, leaning over him, helping to jerk him off. He opens his eyes and rolls onto his back.

"Sam, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm... I can't deny you what you want when you've obviously given up so much for me. Maybe we can have sex without me being on birth control. I just need to go at my pace. When I feel comfortable, can we try then?"

"Of course my Moose." Gabriel leans up, kissing his best friend, groaning as Sam twists his thumb into the nerve endings under the head of his cock.

"Thank you Gabe. It means so much to me."

"Stop talking and concentrate on the task at hand, literally."

"Sorry," Sam mumbles between kisses, feeling the alpha's hip thrusting up into the air. Sam manoeuvres himself so he's straddling the alpha's right thigh and lets him thrust, wanting the friction. Sam thrusts down as well, moaning quietly.

"Don't be quiet Sam, I want to hear the sounds you make. They keep it real for me."

Sam nods and grabs onto Gabriel's bicep with the hand not currently stroking the alpha, his soon to be alpha.

Gabriel's hands fumble with the button and zipper to Sam's jeans. "God, Sam, can I?" He tilts his chin down, pointing to the clothes.

Sam looks down and nods, hip thrusting Gabriel like he's done this sort of thing before.

Gabriel stops thrusting up into Sam's hand which causes the omega to stop and look at what's wrong. "What?"

"Sam, you're a monster in every physical way. Are you sure you're not at least a beta?"

Sam grunts as Gabriel wraps his hand around the thick erection protruding from Sam's jeans, "not unless the doctors were seriously wrong."

"That just makes you the hottest omega I've ever seen."

Sam's eyes close as he pumps his hips to the hand strokes. "Have you seen many omegas naked?"

Gabriel is shocked by the question and has to shake his head to concentrate on the question and not get overwhelmed by Sam's awesome stroking skills. "I swear to the angels up in Heaven, I've never seen another omega's cock in person, only porn and they were never hung like you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Just as Sam grunts he shoots his release all over Gabriel's hand. "Sorry," he stops jerking again and looks embarrassed.

"Sammy, you've never done something like this, I'd be amazed if you lasted longer than me. Don't worry about it and keep going. We can clean up after we're done."

Sam nods and picks up the pace, twisting and jerking the cock in his grasp.

Gabriel praises himself on his stamina and lasts a total of ten minutes with Sam giving him a 'handie' before his orgasm spills out, plastering Sam's shirt and jeans with spunk.

Sam looks at his hand, covered in jizz and brings it to his mouth for a small lick.

Gabriel watches Sam with heavily lidded eyes, taking in his strong shoulders and nimble fingers. He gasps when Sam licks the come off his fingers. Soon the omega is sucking all the liquid off his fingers and looking down the softening dick it came from.

Gabriel has to stop Sam before he tries to lick that too. "Sam that will have to wait for another time, I need a shower and we better check on Castiel, just in case Dean got control and went back thinking we were still there."

Sam looks up at Gabriel, giving a look of understanding but an internal struggle also wages before he nods and gets up off the bed in search of a shower as well.

* * *

**My most humble apologies to Gabriel's blue balls in this chapter. I wanted them to do it but Sam is persistent and I should know better than to push him. I am pleased I got him and Gabe to at least see each other nakey and got some "relief" for their troubles, lol.**

**I speak like I am Gabriel 'cause essentially that's how I write. My bestie gives me advice on how to keep true to the characters since Sam and Gabriel are not exactly my forte. She knows all there is to know about Sabriel :-) I bow to her, "thank you!"**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed this is a four day posting schedule so if it goes like 5 days without a new chapter kick or PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A special thanks to aLoggedInReader, LeeMarieJack, cliftney, The Third Biker Scholar, Chichi-10018, Carrotz8 and zexydemyx66 for reviewing.**

* * *

Sam calls his brother's cell phone in the morning. It rings twice before Sam hears Dean pick up the phone.

"Hello grand central station," the blonde snarks.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?" Sam looks over at Gabriel, hoping he doesn't say any place on their floor or even in their building.

"Um, is that really important? I'm chillin' in a diner off route nine."

Sam lets out a loud sigh of relief as he shakes his head at Gabe's stressed look. "Can I join you? I kinda need to get away, ya know information over load and all."

Gabriel's eyebrows drop from high on his forehead to just covering his eyes. Sam just shakes his head, trying to tell Gabriel it's not what he thinks it is.

"I guess, if you can find the place. It's called," there's a groan, Sam assumes it's from Dean leaning over to look at the menu for the name of the place, "Safe Haven, ha, that's kinda funny. Just hurry up before I eat the entire pie."

Sam grins, "I'm on my way." He ends the call and grabs his book bag and kisses Gabriel's cheek as he goes for the door. "See ya in like an hour."

Gabriel wraps his hand around Sam's wrist, pulling him back, "explain what that was first. If I didn't know any better I'd say you are having second thoughts about us." He points between them, crossing his arms.

Sam groans but answers in a calm but authoritative voice, "Dean and dad think I need to be protected he's more likely to agree to meet up if he thinks that's what it's about." He leans down and gives his alpha a reassuring kiss. "Trust me on this, ok?"

Gabriel pulls back and nods. If he and Sam are going to work he has to let go of most of his primary instincts. Sam's not the kind of omega that will submit to a power hungry alpha. "Okay Moose."

Sam smiles and rubs his hand along Gabriel's forearm. "Thanks, an hour or call the cops on Dean, or better yet just call me."

Sam knows where the diner is located. He catches the Downtown Express bus to just outside the place. The omega looks for his brother before he makes his way to the door. Dean is not sitting by the windows so that's not a good sign. Sam slumps his shoulders as he pulls the door open and gets a gust of hamburger and pie in the face. It takes a few seconds to adjust to the lighting change. Sam sees his brother in a booth off the kitchen area and heads for it.

Sam knows he can't blame Dean but he sure thinks it would make him feel better. He greets his brother with a grin. Dean stands up from the booth to greet his brother, pulling him into a quick but manly hug. Usually they just smile and nod as a greeting, but they've been separated for months before this and so much has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Both of them need to evaluate things.

Dean leans back against the booth cushion, stretching his arm out across the back leisurely. Sam somehow manages to fold his long legs in and under the table to sit across from his older brother. They just look at one another for a few minutes before the waitress arrives to ask if Sam wants anything.

Sam doesn't even look away from the table as he gives his order, "Coffee, please."

She turns to look at Dean. The cocky alpha winks at her, "Another of the same, darling."

Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"What Sammy?" Dean watches the waitress walk away, admiring her ass. He whips his head back to the table once she's out of sight.

"The way you're letting your alpha show... dude, it's one step short of actually...letting your 'alpha' show."

Dean snorts and shakes his head. "Man, you can be so weird sometimes Sammy."

They sit in silence until the waitress comes back with their orders, a coffee and a double slice of apple pie. She winks as she sets the plate down in front of the older brother and looks to Sam for anything else.

Sam just thanks her and shakes his head. She walks off, glancing back at the two guys. Dean just digs into his pie as Sam pulls the cup of steaming hot caffeine towards him and inhales the aroma. He opens the small packet of milk, dumping some of its contents into his black coffee and stirring.

Dean's already on his second piece of delicious pie before Sam even takes his first sip. He nearly inhales the second piece. He's licking his lips to get all the flaky pieces off his lips before he looks up at his brother, ready to talk.

"So..."

"So," Sam sets his cup down on the saucer and looks up at this brother, calm enough to start this topic.

"I never knew being an omega is so complicated," Dean sets the fork down and looks to his brother.

"You're telling me?" Sam mumbles, shifting in his seat.

"Yeah, I mean... all the things you've got to think about!" The alpha pushes the plate away and looks for the waitress, obviously wanting more pie. He's only eaten the equivalent of half the pie in one sitting, he can do more.

Sam doesn't even notice Dean's distraction as he continues, "sure doesn't help if your dad never tells you any of that..."

"You know Cass' family?" Dean whips his head back to the table, finally thinking of something besides his stomach.

"What?" Sam looks confused. What does Castiel's family have to do with his dad?

"What?"

"What are you talking about?" the omega vocalizes, confused.

"What are you?" the alpha quirks his eyebrows.

"Me, I'm referring to myself. I can't understand why Dad would blatantly disregard my safety by not letting me learn to protect myself?"

"Oh," he fidgets with his jacket, pulling the zipper closer together. "I... can't explain. Dad should have told you and I should have checked. It's partially my fault."

Sam sighs, shaking his head. "No Dean, you aren't at fault, dad is. You have to stop blaming his short comings on yourself. Dad knew better and he failed me. I just can't believe he'd do such a thing."

The alpha sees the waitress and waves at her for more pie as a distraction from the conversation heading.

"Dean, stop ignoring it. You're an alpha and old enough to be on your own. Stop letting dad's shitty decisions shape your future. Do you want to live under his roof forever?"

Dean looks at his brother then at the table, mumbling out his answer, "no."

Sam grins as he pulls from his pocket his own cell phone, presses a few button and hands it to Dean.

Dean takes the phone, looking at the number and groans when it comes up with Bobby's number. "Hey Bobby," he has no clue what he's supposed to say to him.

Sam mouths the words. 'I quit' to his older brother, hoping he'll figure it out.

Dean stares at his brother confused before he recites the words through the phone, "sorry to do this to you but I quit."

There's a moment of silence before a laugh comes over the line. Dean's even more confused by his boss' response. "It's about time boy! I'm proud of you. Does he know yet?"

"No, but he did something, something unforgiveable to Sam though, so I honestly don't care."

"What! Idjit," he swears under his breath but both Sam and Dean can hear it. "What did he do this time?"

Dean makes quick work of explaining John's actions to his best friend. By the end of the conversation Bobby is one hundred percent backing up Dean and Sam. He promises to rip John a second asshole by the time Dean's gotten back to town. He ends the call and passes the phone back to his younger brother. "There were quite a few beeps."

Sam nods and looks at his missed calls, three from Gabriel and one from an unknown number, which confuses him until he thinks about it. He quickly returns Gabe's call, turning away from Dean for some privacy.

"Hey Gabe, sorry we were talking to Bobby."

"What the Hell Sam! I was worried sick, it's been two hours and no answer. I was seriously gunna call the cops if it got to three hours!"

Sam swallows and lowers his voice, "Dean isn't staying with dad anymore. He was filling Bobby in on dad's bullshit and he agrees John is worse than dead to him. But now Dean needs a place to stay..." he trails off not even sure himself where Dean could stay if not at Bobby's.

"Dean left John's? Wow, that's kinda big. Props to him, if he needs a place and doesn't wanna stay too close to John he could stay with us, if you're okay with that."

"Thanks Gabe, you're the best!" Sam grins, watching as the waitress mysteriously brings two plates of more apple pie and sets one down in front of each of them with a wink at Dean.

The alpha smirks and winks back before pulling the plate in close and attacking it with his fork.

Sam can't believe his older brother can order pie without a word spoken, but then again he's him and can get a date with just his body language in most bars. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"Damn right you will! I might have turned on your GPS in your phone and am looking at the diner as we speak."

"WHAT!" Sam stands up and runs to the window, looking for Gabriel's car. He spots the brightly coloured red Mini Cooper Cabriolet parked a few cars down and glares. "That was a little excessive, don't you think?"

"Actually, it's not. I didn't know where you were and you weren't answering your phone, any worried boyfriend would, at least that's what I rationalized when I was driving here."

Sam sighs and nods, "fine it isn't outrageous, just know that Dean and I aren't done talking, 'cause he ordered us more pie."

"Understood Moose, I'm just glad you and Dean are figuring things out. Call when you're coming home then."

"I will Gabe, go home, I'm fine." He hangs up after mumbling, "I miss you too," into the phone.

Dean raises an eyebrow at that but doesn't say anything.

As Sam pockets his phone and walks back to the booth to sit down and eat his pie he watches Dean's posture. He's hunched over the table, shovelling the pie into his mouth as fast as he can. Sam wonders how he breathes like this but it's standard Dean behaviour. He remembers once Dean ate an entire strawberry strudel pie in one sitting, he was sick afterwards, but he ate it all himself.

He pulls his own slice of double apple pie towards him and takes a small bite from his fork, he grins when the apple flavour hits his mouth, it tastes great! He hums and takes a bigger bite and is eating his pie happily after a few moments.

When both are finished Dean looks up from his plate, "Gabe isn't as bad as I thought. He's good for you it seems. Do you think I have a chance with your neighbour though?"

Sam looks up at his brother for a moment before dropping his gaze back down to his plate. "Dean, can we not talk about this right now? I mean I know how you are with one-night stands and if you want to stay in the building you can't be 'humping and dumping' people I have to interact with on a regular basis."

Dean stares at his younger brother, speechless. No one has ever complained about his dating style before. "What's that supposed to mean, Sammy?" Dean scoffs.

"Simply put, you flirt and bed someone, wake up in the morning, leave promising to call and see them again but you don't! They find me and I have to explain to them that you don't do commitment. And I'm not going to let you fuck this up for me. Castiel is nice, don't ruin it! I need him to teach me self-defence." Sam crosses his arm, knowing Dean will try to argue him on this. He always thinks he's never in the wrong, every time.

Dean scowls as he listens to Sam's ranting. He doesn't do that. It's just that John never let him see a girl for very long. It wasn't Dean's choice. "That's not gunna happen again, I promise."

The omega leans in and glares. "I don't believe you. You've lost all credibility, I know you."

Dean clenches his jaw and leans in as all. "Well I'm not the same alpha you thought I was. For your information Castiel is the nicest guy I've met. I'm not the kind of guy that would 'hump 'em and dump 'em', anymore."

Sam scoffs at his brother, "anymore," rolling his eyes.

The brothers spend the next minute staring each other down, neither wanting to relent. In the end it was the waitress bringing their bill that broke the staring contest. Sam breaks from the trance to look at his phone. Dean throws some bills on table for the desserts and slides from the booth, pocketing the check which Sam is certain has the waitress' number written on it.

"Well I gotta take a leak." Sam nods, and waits. "Then I better hit the road if I wanna be home in time to get kicked outta the house by dad." He heads for the washrooms, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

When the alpha gets back he leans over the bench of the booth and grabs his jacket, putting it back on, making sure the collar is flipped up on his neck before he takes a look at Sam.

"Well I guess I best get going..."

"Yeah..."

"Catching the bus back?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders unsure if he's ready to deal with everything that's happened lately.

"I can give you a ride, if ya want? It's on the way."

"Sure, thanks." Sam grabs his things and follows Dean out the door, smiling at the waitress as he leaves. He knows Dean isn't going to call but he can't give that away.

Dean walks up to his beautifully restored Impala unlocking the driver's door and sliding in, reaching over to unlock Sam's door for him. As he straightens out he slides the key into the ignition and grins as she rumbles to life. The manly alpha hums quietly as he shifts her into gear once Sam has closed the door and put his seatbelt on. He pulls out of the parallel parking spot slowly and heads for the apartment building.


	8. Chapter 8

**A special thanks goes out to aLoggedInReader, Chichi-10018, zexydemyx66, The Third Biker Scholar, LeeMarieJack and Uhlowl22 for reviewing. **

**I have a confession to make, I haven't written anything new in weeks, not since I started back to work. Trust me when I say do not slip on ice and break your leg! 5 months off to recover nearly killed me, twice. Once from boredom and the second when I tried to work full shifts. Hopefully I can finish off my foreplay fic soon.**

* * *

Sam sighs in relief when he sees Gabriel's car parked in their assigned parking spot. Sam is slightly confused when Dean cuts the engine to the car and releases the buckle on his seatbelt and climbs out as well.

"Dean?"

"I want to apologize to Gabriel, properly and thank him. I don't want there to be tension when I come back."

Sam watches his brother, trying to decipher just how genuine his words are. He sighs and shrugs as he walks to the back door and pulls out his key to unlock the door and hold it open for Dean. "I thought you wanted to get on the road?"

Dean shrugs as he enters the long hallway leading up to the front entryway of the building. Sam stops when he looks back to see Dean not following him to the elevators.

"What?"

Dean glances to the side, looking in a doorway Sam passed. Sam walks back to his brother and looks in the room as well. At first all Sam notices is that it's the laundry room, but after a few moments he sees someone bent over, pulling clothes from inside a dryer. When the guy straightens up Sam's breath catches, it's Castiel. Dean gravitates to him, not even noticing how he got there.

Castiel freezes with the laundry basket on his hip. Dean didn't exactly sneak up on him but he didn't think the alpha would be standing so close to him.

He tenses at the proximity, taking a step away from Dean. "Hello Dean," he turns his head to look for Sam and relaxes when he sees him just inside the doorway, "hello Sam."

"Hey Castiel," Sam nods to the fellow omega. "Are you heading back to your place?"

Cass watches Dean carefully and nods to Sam, ignoring Dean since he hasn't spoken. The alpha appears to have a pained look on his face, which Castiel can kind of understand.

Dean holds out his hands, offering to take the basket from the omega.

Sam chuckles, "Dean's sorry he ran off. He's just trying to apologize for his crappy behaviour." Dean nods. Cass sighs but passes the laundry to Dean before bending over to pick up his other basket. Sam rushes forward and grabs the other basket, "I can take that for you."

Cass chuckles but allows it. "Thanks, I usually do two trips."

Sam and Castiel walk out of the laundry room, talking between them, leaving Dean to follow behind, as he falls back a few steps he lifts the basket up to his nose and takes a long sniff and hums.

Sam knows why Dean offered to carry Castiel's laundry but pushes it to the back of his mind as he heads to the elevators. "Dean, come on!" He says over his shoulder, as the elevator doors open to allow them in. Dean sprints and catches up in time, cheeks slightly pink.

Castiel looks at the alpha weirdly but doesn't say anything. As Castiel presses the button for their floor he leans against the wall, crossing his arms, looking right at Dean. The doors shut, locking in their scents. The elevator begins its ascent to the seventh floor smoothly.

Dean is nervous being under Castiel's gaze, maybe he figured out why Dean wanted to carry his stuff, he hopes not. He tries his damnest to not move. All he knows is that Castiel smells great and his clothes are just as good smelling and that thought is sorta creepy to the alpha but he can't stop himself from wanting more. He has to prove to Sam he's matured and isn't looking for flings anymore. Dean knows that Sam's opinion can greatly affect Castiel. All it takes is one mention from Sam to Cass and the omega most likely will tell him to find another potential mate. He has to win over Sam first and not creep Cass out, well anymore than has already occurred.

As the doors open with a 'ding' and Sam steps out of the elevator first, Castiel follows and Dean brings up the rear, exiting a moment before the doors close. Castiel walks to his apartment door, pulling out his keys and unlocking his own door, pushing it open and stepping inside.

"Thank you, you can put the baskets on the table." He points to the kitchen table and waits. Dean is the last to put the basket down, wanting another few seconds to smell the omega's clothing.

Sam ushers Dean out of the apartment as quickly as he can, knowing Dean is going to try to avoid having to leave unless forced. "No problem Castiel, we were happy to help, in fact Dean might be around more often soon enough."

Castiel tilts his head at this comment. "Dean, are you visiting your brother again soon?"

Dean looks to Sam then back to Cass and grins, "uh, yeah, kinda quit my job. My dad's going to answer for his actions and I'm gunna need a place to stay afterwards."

"That sounds exciting and scary, but necessary. I hope things are resolved quickly and no physical actions are required."

Dean grins and nods, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He knows 'shit is gunna hit the fan' and nothing's going to be the same afterwards. "Me too Cass, me too."

"Well we best get back to Gabe, he's waiting for us to return." Sam pushes Dean towards his door, smiling as Castiel.

"Okay, goodbye Sam and Dean." Castiel waves as the brothers leave his field of vision and he closes the door, locking it.

Sam smirks as he unlocks his door, pushing it open and directing Dean inside. As he enters and closes the door behind them, he chuckles, "Dean you were such a love sick puppy. I've never seen you sniff someone's laundry, it was disturbing."

Dean shrugs, "dude shouldn't use so much fabric softener then."

"Seriously, that's what you're blaming your stalker behaviour on?"

At this point Gabriel is up from his spot on the couch, wanting to know everything. "What? Dean-o here was snorting someone's laundry! Holy crap, you've lost it!"

Dean turns and glares at the alpha. "Shut it Gabriel, like you've never done it before." Gabriel clears his throat and looks away. "Exactly! Hypocrite! And don't deny that it was Sam's either."

Sam is the one to blush profusely at this. "Gabe?"

Gabriel glares at the floor, mumbling at his feet, "some things aren't meant to be public..."

"Can we get back on topic here?"

"Sorry, what was the topic?" Gabriel grins at Dean, knowing full well the topic but not wanting to say it.

Dean ducks his head down as he goes to sit on the couch.

Sam lightly pushes Gabriel towards the couches, hoping to finally tell Dean the truth. He didn't want to tell him in a public place just in case he got furious and made a huge scene. Plus this way Gabriel is there to defend him.

Gabriel huffs, but takes the hint. He sits on the love seat and looks at Dean. Now Sam has to choose who to sit beside. He takes a deep, calming breath before he sits beside Gabriel and tries to keep a neutral face.

"Dean, before you go I want you to know the truth. And promise me you won't over react and try to attack someone."

Dean clenches his jaw, anticipating what the news is going to be. He doesn't want to assume but it's been quite the visit and Dean's nearly at his drama limit. Plus Dean's hand still kind of aches from punching Gabriel yesterday.

"I can't promise I won't over react but I won't throw a punch."

Sam nods at a partial agreement. "Okay, well...I have...ugh, it's hard to say."

Gabriel puts his arm stealthily around Sam's waist, trying to offer his comfort.

"We are an item." Gabriel blurts out, obviously Sam can't find the words himself.

Dean gets to his feet instantly. "WHAT! NO! I thought we had this settled. You swore up and down there was nothing happening between you! Gabriel you lying sack of shit!"

Sam gets to his feet, standing up to his brother. Gabriel quickly takes his place between the brothers, willing to protect his mate. "Things changed. Dean, remember your promise."

Dean clenches his fists at his sides, wanting to put the alpha in his place.

Sam knows that Dean and Gabe are seconds away from a brawl. He has to diffuse the situation and fast. "Dean! Stop!" The omega raises his hand, palm out, making contact with his brother's shoulder. "You said it yourself Gabriel isn't a bad guy, don't go back on your words now."

Dean narrows his eyes, not breaking eye contact with Gabe, "That was when I thought he was just your friend. I mean I know he's had the hots for you for a while and he swore up and down you didn't show any interest in him."

Sam swallows back his uncertainty. "I honestly didn't know Gabriel was interested, call me an ignorant omega but I thought he was just being nice. Things came to a head last night, thanks to you, kinda." Sam grins, running his fingers through his hair. "You forced it. I should thank you, but I know that won't help at the moment."

Dean growls, but doesn't act. "Is he your mate?"

Sam's expression twists, "kinda, yeah."

Dean's eyes go wide in shock, "but you swore up and down you didn't want a mate until after schooling."

"We talked about it and we are going to wait to officially become mates until after I have my law degree."

"But why get a degree if you're gunna be barefoot and pregnant?"

Now it's Sam's turn to glare at his brother. "Coming from you that hurts more than I want to admit. If you view me as nothing more than that you can leave and find somewhere else to live after dad kicks you out!"

Dean groans, rubbing his hand down his face."Shit, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"Then say what you meant Dean 'cause I wanna know the honest to God truth, right now!"

"I..." Dean groans, "most omegas never finish post-secondary education, for many reasons. Mostly it's to start families and don't finish. I know how important being a lawyer is to you and I trust Gabriel does as well. I just don't want you to submit to a domestic life and not get what you fought so hard to get."

Sam listens to Dean with an open mind and understands, "no family until after I pass the bar. I take time off as needed but Gabe knows my career is important and he understands."

This is the first time Dean looks at his brother as an adult. "It that true Gabriel, you won't force him into a family before he's ready?"

Gabriel steps back, wrapping his arm around the tall omega's waist for the first time in front of Dean. "Of course I'd never do that. He's a moose, like he can't beat me up, if he wanted, that is."

Dean cracks the first smile since finding out the truth. "Do you feel safe with him?"

Sam looks to Gabriel, as he makes eye contact he cracks a grin, "yes, yes he does and I won't go anywhere without him. I have a good thing going here."

Dean drops the tension from his shoulders. "Good, I can't stop you anyways. Just know dad's gunna be pissed but hey it's not like he can disown both of us, right?" Dean gives his famous shit-eating grin, "I support your choices Sam. If you want to be with Gabriel, fine. I mean you could do worse, I suppose."

Gabriel gives a fake offended look but nods, knowing coming from Dean that's his form of a brotherly blessing. "Thanks Dean-o."

"Stuff it, douche."

"I wish I could, but this big bird ain't allowing it."

Sam scoffs and pushes Gabriel. Even Dean cringes at the thought. "Yeah, don't tell me about it."

"Suit yourself, just know just 'cause you're going to be staying here don't mean we're not gunna ya know." He makes sure to wink and nudge the alpha.

"Gross!" Dean makes for the door. "I'll call you later Sam."

Sam yells 'goodbye' at the closing door, laughing. "Geez, Gabe you were horrible." He chuckles as he pushes his best friend playfully.

"Hey since when have you known me to censor myself?"

Sam laughs again, thinking, "never. You never censor anything. I'm glad we told him though. Nearly started World War Dean but worth it to have the air clear between us."

Gabriel pulls the omega in close to his body, hugging him tightly, "agreed. Can we get some alone time now? I thought up some things we could do that aren't strictly platonic."

* * *

**I made this an everything chapter it seems, humour and drama in one.**

**Please review to show your love and appreciation.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A special thanks goes out to aLoggedInReader, zexydemyx66, LeeMarieJack and The Third Biker Scholar for leaving me a review.**

**Enjoy some not platonic scenes between the boys!**

* * *

Sam smiles as he realizes he has a boyfriend and an entire day with no studying planned, thank the stars he didn't leave his essays and labs to the last minute, unlike Gabriel.

"Good thing you're back before I ran outta Casa Erotica to watch. I mean I like the dialogue but sometimes I need some role playing too."

"Gabe, eww." Sam pulls away from the alpha, turning to punch him in the arm.

"You were supposedta help Dean cage the beast, not fully domesticate it, bathe it and teach it to recite Latin." He grins like a pleased cat. "Plus while you were MIA I hit up the drugstore, and got you a little something." He pulls a small cardboard box from inside an environmentally friendly shopping bag. "It's not a ring or anything but one day it will be." He tosses it to the tall omega who catches it and looks at it.

Holding in Sam's hands is government regulated heat suppressant and birth control in one. He looks up from the box with a grin of his own. "What a romantic you are."

Gabriel leans in and gives a soft kiss, "don't you know it, kiddo."

Sam smiles and hums, deepening the kiss. "Good thing I like presents."

The alpha continues kissing Sam as he lures his boyfriend, walking them into his bedroom, with a wink he leads the omega to the bed.

Sam chuckles when his calves find the edge of the bed, he sits down, bringing Gabriel with him, not breaking lip contact for more than a moment. He moans when the alpha pushes his shoulders down, essentially making him lie down.

Gabriel follows, straddling his boyfriend's knees.

Sam gasps, his hips thrusting up as Gabriel makes quick work of the omega's jeans and shirt, pushing the light grey fabric up reveals the surprisingly toned and tanned abs.

The alpha growls possessively as he mouths his way up to a nipple and bites.

"Gabe," the omega groans as his boyfriend slips his hand inside his boxer shorts.

"Sam, tell me what you want."

Sam shakes his head from one side to the other, burying his face in the sheets and pillows. He's never thought much about these things, all he knows is he needs more, somehow, but without actually screwing.

"Mouth," he gasps out as the Gabe bites his erect nipple.

Gabriel chuckles as he straightens out to look at Sam so uncontrolled, "where though?"

Sam's eyes open as he tries to find the words. He grunts as his alpha squeezes his cock. "there, please."

"Well well, turns out the shy one can be naughty after all. Your wish is my command Samquatch." He looks Sam in the eyes, licking his lips, tongue roaming over his top lip seductively.

"Don't tease, just do it!"

"Pushy too I see."

Sam whimpers when he feels Gabriel blow on the head of his penis, creating warmth. He groans as he feels the wetness surround him, a hand pushes at his hip, holding him down. "Fuck," he moans out.

Gabriel just swallows down more of Sam's massive cock, nearly gagging on the solid girth inside his mouth. He lets the cock out of his mouth after the tip hits the back of his throat, causing him to choke. He's never given a guy a blowjob before, sure he gets them from guys all the time and women too but to give one means a lot, especially coming from an alpha.

Sam can't believe all the sensations he's been missing by refusing sexual advances. Gabriel is the first and hopefully only one. An omega can dream, can't he?

"No offense Sam, but I don't really enjoy the taste, not sweet enough." Sam blushes, hiding his face in the pillows again. "Not happening, get that ass over here."

Sam doesn't hesitate to follow the instructions, leaning up on his elbows to reach his mate. Gabriel laughs as Sam yelps when the alpha flips them, pulling Sam on top of him. "I know you like the taste yourself, don't deny it. Unwrap your present and get to work."

Sam scowls at Gabriel's insinuation but doesn't refuse. He pulls the zipper down on Gabe's pants, revealing the straining cock contained inside lime-green boxers. Gabriel lifts his hips and Sam's weight off the mattress and he slides his pants and boxers down off his ass and hips.

Sam has to take a few moments to admire the manhood before his eyes. The physical presence of an alpha is important but so is his projected dominance. Gabriel may be shorter than most alphas but that in no way makes him less intimidating, even to Sam. The alpha is very well endowed and that worries Sam a bit. He can't dwell on that right now though. Gabriel, his alpha and future mate is expecting sexual stimulation and Sam can't fail to deliver. He gives the erect cock a few strokes as he leans down and opens his mouth, taking in the long, thick cock, closing his mouth around the shaft.

"God...tongue... use your tongue Sammy." Gabriel's hips jerk unexpectedly. Sam uses his right hand to keep Gabriel on the mattress as he gets the hang of sucking cock. He wants Gabriel to be pleased and praise him. He feels reassured when fingers comb through his wavy hair and pull slightly every now and then. "That's it, fuck." Gabriel can't contain his whimper as Sam hollows out his cheeks and hums. "I swear to God you're from Heaven."

Sam beams with pride; spit covered lips wrapped around the thick cock. He feels a twitch come from the cock and looks up through his eyelashes for guidance from Gabriel.

The alpha pets Sam's hair, "get ready for the surprise, I'm so damn close. You don't have to finish," he looks Sam directly in the eyes. He wants Sam to know he's not trying to pressure him into anything and it's Sam's choice ultimately.

Sam gurgles but doesn't stop, just uses his hand to squeeze the base of Gabriel's shaft. He locks eyes with the alpha and winks.

Gabriel loses all control when the omega winks at him. His body stiffens, toes curling as he overpowers Sam's hand on his hip and thrusts into Sam.

Sam makes a noise half way to shock when the base of Gabriel's cock swells. The alpha pushes Sam away instantly. Gabriel lies on the bed, chest heaving as Sam looks on from the end of the bed.

After a minute Gabriel opens his eyes, "sorry Sam, it's the knot, I didn't think you'd appreciate it," explaining his actions.

Sam nods, looking down at his own spent cock. Alphas knot with mates and that includes their mouths sometimes, it's the tight warmth around the penis that triggers the swell.

Gabriel covers his cock with his hand, and twists away from Sam.

"Don't do that Gabriel, I want to be here to help."

Gabriel looks over his shoulder and loses his resolve. Sam giving the 'puppy pout' will always be his weakness. "fine," he turns back, moving his hand away to reveal the bulge in the shaft just before the head of the penis.

"Does it hurt? When it's inside I mean?" Sam looks at Gabriel curiously.

Gabriel shrugs, "I honestly don't know, never really asked. The girls don't complain."

Sam nods, but looks confused a moment later, "and the guys?"

Gabriel looks anywhere but at his mate. "The guys make it look easy. But I'm basing it on porn."

Sam shakes his head, "I know you better than that Gabriel. You have screwed guys, not many but still counts."

The alpha huffs and shakes his head at the omega, "fine, I have but I wasn't lying about never seeing another omega's cock."

Sam looks confused, "how is that possible?"

"Easy Sambo, most omegas don't require reciprocation. I'm kinda hazy on the details, most were quick fucks. Not many omegas are as reserved about sex as you are."

"I know," Sam ducks his head down.

Gabriel smiles and brushes a chunk of bang out of Sam's eyes. "I don't have a problem admitting that you mean so much more than a quick screw."

"Thanks Gabriel. Now let me help you."

"With what, you already helped me get off."

Sam wraps his hand around Gabriel's thick cock, feeling the pulsing. He goes between squeezing and stroking the shaft. After five minutes Gabriel exhales as his cock finally expels his seed, the bulge receding. The omega is quite happy he didn't get his mouth locked around it for ten minutes. His jaw would have been hurting.

Gabriel reaches into the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out 'wet naps' to clean them up.

Sam appreciates how accommodating Gabriel is, he always thought an alpha was into dominance and control, but not Gabriel it seems.

Sam relaxes into his alpha's arms, surprisingly content to have found someone. Gabriel smiles as he listens to the omega settle, laying his head upon Gabe's chest.

The alpha still can't believe this is all real, not that he's not thrilled, it's just he doesn't know how to thank Dean for pushing Sam. Letting Dean stay with them for a bit is probably enough torture for Gabriel to count as payment. There's a very good chance that Sam will not feel inclined to sexually satisfy his mate with his brother in the adjoining room.

Sam and Gabriel spent the next few days cleaning and moving Sam's stuff into Gabriel's room so Dean could have the second bedroom. It was just easier if the alpha has a bedroom rather than crashing on their couch.

Sam was stressing by noon of the second day, knowing Dean was going to get back to Lawrence soon and the argument Sam was dreading was going to occur. He wanted John to answer for his actions, but he also didn't want Dean to pay the price for their dad's anger neither. He was pacing the kitchen, waiting. After the second time he moped the floor Gabriel had to step in and calm him down.

The alpha places a gentle hand on the omega's arm, "Sam, you're going to run yourself ragged if you keep this up. Sit down and drink some tea or something. You're making me anxious with your cleaning."

Sam sighs, knowing Gabriel's right, but it's hard to not worry. Their dad has apparently taken to drinking more since Sam left for university and there's only so much Dean and Bobby can do to curb it short of an intervention. He sits in a chair, hands raking over his jeans.

"I know Gabe, I'm sorry. It's just what if my dad calls angry and wants me to go back? I love it here."

Gabriel sits beside Sam, comforting him with a hand on his thigh. "John is not going to call and if he does he will have to answer for some things." Sam nods. "Plus you aren't under his care anymore. Dean and myself will challenge him for that."

The alpha gets up and busies himself in the kitchen, pouring Sam some herbal tea. He sets the two cups on the table, one in front of Sam, the other, which is clearly not tea but hot cocoa is placed by Gabriel. He waits for Sam to pull the mug towards him and take a sip before he starts on his own drink.


	10. Chapter 10

**A thanks to aLoggedInReader (+Loki), zexydemyx66, The Third Bike Scholar, Angels in the Tardis and LeeMarieJack for reviewing. **

**Vacation time, beotches! **

* * *

The call comes an hour after Sam and Gabriel eat dinner. Gabriel knows it's best if he answers the phone, seeing as Sam is curled on the couch, dozing.

Gabriel takes a look at the number before answering with a chipper, "yello, Sam's phone."

"Hey Gabe, I'm just calling to let you know that I made it home and my dad is not being very... I guess the word to use here is 'fatherly'."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he wasn't even sober by the time I got here. All Sam's stuff was thrown across the lawn, same with my clothes. Apparently we're ungrateful children that shoulda died in the fire instead of my mom." There's a loud sigh over the phone line. "Anyways, I gathered up our stuff, there wasn't much of Sam's stuff left here, mostly books and some clothes. It's all in the back of the Impala. I think it's best if I try to talk to my dad in the morning. Bobby is letting me stay on his couch for the night. We'll get our answers from him, one way or another, I promise."

Gabriel sighs as he looks over at Sam slumbering on the couch, pillow under his head as he clings to the sofa arm, probably thinking it was Gabriel.

"I know you will, Dean. Sam has so much respect and love for you, I'm certain you'll get to the bottom of this."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Sleeping on the couch. You shoulda seen him earlier! He was cleaning everything in sight, twice even. He was worried that John was going to call and order him back. Don't worry I assured him that you and I would never let that happen, especially knowing what we know now."

"Thanks Gabriel."

"Don't mention it Dean-o, just doing what I can to keep him from 'de-dust bunnying' the whole building."

"Speaking of that, have you heard from Cass?"

Gabriel grins into the phone and snickers, "Awe Dean-o is that a crush I hear? Fawning over our neighbour after only a few hours, he musta left quite the impression."

"Shut up Gabe, I meant about him teaching Sam."

"Sure, sure, I totally believe you, not!" He laughs as he hears Dean's clear frustration.

"Gabe!"

Gabriel lets his laughter subside, "yeah Castiel and Sam have an appointment on Friday. Are you going to be here to supervise? Ya know just in case something happens that they need a big strong alpha there for."

"Seriously, when I get back there I'm gunna ring your neck, even if you and Sam are a thing!"

Gabriel fake gasps, "you'd never! What would Sam say." Gabriel can hear grumbling over the phone line before it goes dead. "How rude!" He calls Dean's number, hearing it ring twice before Dean comes on the line.

"What? I thought we said everything that needed to be said before."

"Nah uh, you didn't say when to be expecting you. Sammy will wanna know and maybe Castiel might have asked in passing."

"Saturday, I'll be there by Saturday. I have some things to do around here before I leave."

"Ya mean you have people to break it off with, as if you know how to do a relationship." Gabriel scoffs, knowing that Dean is a ladies' man.

Dean mutters "something like that" in the phone.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you won't break any hearts coming here, but don't think that gives you permission to be an asshole. I'll let Sam know, bye Dean."

"Bye Gabriel."

The alpha is humming as he gathers up the books and textbooks scattered across the coffee table, putting them back in Sam and his bags. Once the place is tidy he rouses Sam, guiding him towards the bedroom in his half asleep daze.

* * *

Saturday arrives with Sam sleeping in late, tired out from his defence lesson the night before with Castiel. Gabriel gets out of bed around ten, positioning Sam so he hugs a body pillow in his absence. The alpha makes his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, bacon, eggs, toast, with freshly squeezed orange juice, not squeezed by him, but some guy at the local market. As he's scrambling his eggs he hears movement from the bedroom and grins.

Sam comes stumbling out of the bathroom, rubbing his messy head of hair. He gravitates to the kitchen by smell alone, barely able to keep his eyes open. The light is too bright for him.

Gabriel notices Sam's haggard appearance and chuckles, "well now I know how to lure a Samquatch to the kitchen, no trap needed."

There's some groaning and mumbling before Gabriel hears an intelligent response."What time is it?

"Little after ten, why?"

"Ugh, it's too damn early then." He flops his head down on the table, hair covering his face.

"Coming from the only guy I know who goes for a run before the sun even thinks about rising in the morning. What's the matter Sammy?" Gabriel slides a full plate of eggs, sunny-side up, whole grain toast with 'I can't believe it's not butter' and turkey bacon by Sam's arm, hoping to entice him to lift his head and talk.

It works. Sam lifts his head to sniff at the prepared food and hums as he grabs his fork. After a minute Sam looks over at Gabriel and smiles. "You know how to take care of me. Are you sure you're an alpha?"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow and looks at Sam. They exchange a meaningful look before Sam looks down at his plate. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound challenging..."

Gabriel breaks into laughter. "Geez Sam, way to make me feel inadequate." The omega looks down at this food, avoiding a confrontation. "I'm kidding. You said you weren't going to be the stay-at-home parent so does it surprise you that I know how to cook and clean? It's not like it's a task only taught to lower genders. I took Home Economics in school."

Sam doesn't speak again until after he's finished eating. "Gabe, I didn't mean for it to sound like it did."

"Relax kiddo, I get it. We're going to have to learn to make things work, if we want it to work for both of us in the long run."

"I know Gabe."

"Good, now get dressed and we can talk about your lesson with Castiel last night and answer any questions you have before Dean gets here."

Sam nods, getting up from the table, making his way to the sink to wash the dishes. Gabriel grabs the plate and utensils, shaking his head. "I've got this, go."

Gabriel washes the plates, forks and frying pans quickly, setting them in the drying rack. He smiles as he goes about cleaning the kitchen. He was never one to cook or clean before but he seems to not mind it. Maybe Sam has more than just a sexual affect on his actions.


	11. Chapter 11

**A special thanks to my peeps, aLoggedInReader, The Third Biker Scholar, asdamnedastheycome, LeeMarieJack, zexydemyx66, Angels in the Tardis for reviewing.**

**Happy Birthday to moi! As a present I give an update.**

* * *

Dean calls Sam's phone when he arrives at the apartment building. He needs to know where to park his baby. Gabriel laughs when he tells Sam he can park it in the dumpster, but Sam doesn't find the joke particularly humorous. They tell him to park in visitors' parking for now. And head down to the parking lot to help him with the boxes of everything Dean and Sam possessed now. Both knew there was no crawling back to their father.

They made a few trips, taking the service elevator in rotations. Dean grins when he walks past Castiel's apartment door. Luckily both Sam and Gabriel aren't far away and keep the alpha on track, dropping the stuff in their apartment and heading down for more. After an hour all the stuff is safely in the apartment and Dean is sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. Sam and Gabriel are sitting on the loveseat, drinking beers of their own. The television was on some trashy soap opera, neither Sam nor Gabriel knew the name.

After Dean finished his second beer he got up, heading for the door. Sam intercepts Dean first, "Where are you going, Dean?"

"To say hi to Cass, of course. Now get outta the way Sammy." The alpha gives his million dollar smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dean."

Dean frowns slightly, "and why is that?"

Gabriel backs Sam up, blocking the door. "'Cause you need to unpack, plus Castiel is at work anyways."

Dean looks from one to the other, knowing they are hiding something, but not knowing what exactly it is yet.

Dean shrugs, he'll talk to Cass later then. He has lots of time to talk to him now that he's staying there. "Fine, I'll put my stuff away, but only 'cause Cass is working."

Sam and Gabriel eye each other, knowing Dean is going to get the better of them eventually.

Dean walks down the hallway, entering his bedroom and closes the door. He plops down on the bed and decides to take a nap, since he has time, it was a two day drive after all.

Sam calls Castiel. It rings three times before the other omega picks up the phone. "Hello Sam."

"Hi Castiel, I have a question for you. You remember my brother, right?"

"Yes Sam, I remember Dean. He was kind to me."

"Good, 'cause he remembers you and kinda wants to... ya know..." Sam trails off, not wanting to actually say it.

"Court me?"

"Yeah, let's use that word." Sam bites his bottom lip, uncertainly.

"Sam, this is not the first alpha to show an interest in me. Trust me I can handle myself."

"Yeah but can you handle him alone?"

Castiel chuckles quietly, "yes Sam, even on my own. Dean is just one person."

"I just don't like the look he has when he talks about seeing you."

"That's good to hear. It means you are recognizing important facial queues."

"Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it?"

"I'm happy for you Sam. Do not worry about me; remember Dean showed great restraint before."

Sam grins, "yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just overreacting."

"Thank you for the concern though. Tell Dean I will be home tomorrow in the afternoon, if he wishes to come visit me."

"Sure Cass. Have a good night."

"Good night Sam. Tell Gabriel I said hello as well."

"I will, bye."

"Good bye."

Sam ends the call, looking over at Gabriel with a lopsided grin. "He says he doesn't mind Dean coming over tomorrow."

"See, Castiel is fine with it. You need to stop worrying about him and your brother and start worrying about studying for your exams mister."

Sam chuckles and ducks his head down, knowing he does have a habit of studying in his spare time and he hasn't had time since his brother visited last time.

He sits down on the couch, pulling his book bag closer so he can pull his notes out along with a huge law book and a textbook to revel most encyclopaedias. Gabriel sighs, sitting beside his best friend, knowing he should study too; mostly it's to keep Sam off his back, figuratively.

The pair spend the evening looking over law terms and case notes from mock trials. At midnight Gabriel closes the books loudly and announces it's time for bed.

Sam agrees, packing up his books and heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth before collapsing on their bed.

When Gabriel is done in the bathroom he walks past Dean's room and hears the soft snores coming through the door. He grins, rubbing his hands, maybe he can get lucky tonight. Those hopes are stomped out as he makes his way to the bed and sees Sam on his side of the queen-sized bed, clearly passed out from exhaustion. The alpha cracks a smile, knowing Sam is working hard in school, getting really good grades, unlike him. He slides between the sheets, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist, nuzzling into the omega's hair, smelling the apple shampoo Sam uses.

Gabriel wakes up to the sound of someone in the kitchen, he instinctually checks for Sam. As his hand comes into contact with Sam he opens his eyes, wondering who broke into their apartment. As he makes his way to the kitchen, holding a baseball bat, he tells himself he owns it 'cause he likes to play baseball in his free time, but honestly it was so he had a weapon to use against some asshole alpha that will flirt Sam up and takes advantage of him. He gets ready to swing the aluminum bat but stops dead when he catches the aroma. Who breaks into a place and cooks breakfast?

It takes seeing the beer bottles on the kitchen table for Gabriel to remember.

Dean is standing by the stove, flipping pancakes when the shorter alpha comes into view, dragging the bat. "And what's that for Gabriel?" He points to the bat.

Gabriel never misses a beat in a situation where sass can be utilized. "Oh this? I had to beat a few betas off, usedta be a crowbar, but they are getting more and more insistent these days."

"That worries me, slightly." Dean grins as he uses a spatula to lift two more cooked pancakes from the pan onto a fairly tall stack.

Gabriel sits down at the table, waiting for Sam. Dean finishes cooking and sets the full stack in the middle of the table and yells, "Sammy, up and atom! Food!"

A minute later they hear footsteps and water running.

"He's still growing, I swear. Guy never turns down food." The taller alpha grabs the maple syrup from the cupboard, putting it on the table and sits.

The shorter alpha looks at the table and laughs, getting up and grabbing his strawberry syrup and whipped cream. "Lesson one if you're going to stay here always have sugar on the table. I like my things sweet."

Dean looks at the strawberry syrup with disgust. "I hope that doesn't apply to my brother too."

Gabriel grabs three pancakes, tossing them on his plate and squirting a huge amount of syrup on them before he grins diabolically with a wink. "I'm not the kind to screw and blab, sorry Dean-o, you're gunna have to get your sex fix elsewhere."

Dean grinds his teeth, holding his tongue, "Hey shortstack, keep it civil."

"You may notice, Dean-o, that my stack is in fact bigger than yours." The short alpha smirks as he takes a huge bite of fluffy goodness.

Thankfully Sam comes stumbling in, looking like a half-dead zombie.

"'Morning Sammy."

All they hear in response is an inaudible grumbling.

"Geez, Gabe what did you do to him last night! I was in the apartment dude."

Gabriel glares at the other alpha, "nothing. We were up studying, ya know for school, until late."

"Sure, 'studying' I don't believe you."

Sam looks up from a small stack of pancakes covered in minimal syrup and glares. "Dean, we were studying. Don't make this into something it's not."

Dean huffs deflated, "fine, whatever." He looks over at Gabriel and shakes his head. "Whoa, don't you think that's a lot of toppings?"

The shorter alpha gives a chuckle snort, "there is no such thing as too much topping, trust me."

Even Sam blushes, feeling uncomfortable at that comment.


End file.
